


I've found a new favorite way to wreck you (Ziall)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Ok zayn bullies Niall and then they soon become stepbrothers and zayn gets pissed and he continues to bully Niall at school but then one day zay. Gets jealous for some reason and at home zayn becomes perverted and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've found a new favorite way to wreck you (Ziall)

"Hey do you mind shutting the fuck up? I cant work with you being annoying" Zayn turned back around, a satisfied and smug look crossing his face at the reaction the younger boy gave, the smug look turned into a full smirk as he heard one of Nialls friends console him. It wasn't that he hated the other boy. It was just..no, he hated the other boy, Niall to be exact.

 

Niall was Zayns polar opposite. He was bright, happy, shiny, loud, and could become instant friends wkth nearly anyone. Zayn, couldn't. He had a handful of friends that he leaned on, he intimidated people, he was quiet, didn't purposefully stick out. He didn't take any crap and wasn't afraid to start a fight. He wouldn't consider himself a bully though. Not to many people at least. Just Niall. And it wasn't because he hated Niall. He just, for some reason, liked knowing he had Nialls attention, he liked knowing that if he walked into the room Niall would immediately get quiet and watch Zayn. He liked having that control over him, and he had no idea why..

 

~~~

 

Zayn turned his head to glance at the clock as the bell rang, he jumped up, slinging his black bag over back and moving towards the door. He elbowed his way past Niall quickly, satisfied as the younger boy slid away and slammed himself into the door. He made his way to his locker, grateful it was the weekend and he could go home instead of having to deal with school, don't get him wrong, he was good in school, normally didnt get below a B. But the only reason he really came anymore was because 1, his dad would kill him if he didnt. And 2, he wouldn't get to see Niall. (The more he thinks that, the harder he has to work to convince himself that seeing Niall isn't a plus). He pulled a book out of his locker and walked out of the school, sliding in his car. He stopped at the gas station and to get a drink on the way home. He pulled into his driveway and nearly immediately pulled back out as he seen the familiar blue car in his spot, the said car that belonged to his dads flavor of the week. 

 

Zayn loved his dad, really, he did. After his mom left them when zayn was 5, his dad played both rolls in raising him perfectly, while slowly raising to the top of a multimillion dollar corporation. Zayn was proud of him. But he hated his fathers mating habits. He had been married six times since his mom, each lasting maybe four months. He tried not to get too attached to any of them, because he didn't need to lose another mom. This one had a name that started with an M, he was pretty sure. And he was mildly impressed that she and his dad had been dating for 9 months and he only just proposed last week, they had both been on zayn about how he needed to meet his future step brother and how important it was and blah blah. Zayn just rolled his eyes and nodded his head each time. Again, having no interest in getting close to someone that was going to disappear. He figured he wouldn't meet this guy until the wedding. But that quickly changed when he walked into the house and slipped off his shoes, noting the overly scarily familiar pair of blue and green supras that sat on the mat. He let his eye brows crinkle together and he paused, listening. Within a few seconds he recognized his fathers voice mingling with a smoother but louder voice, a particular irish tinge in it. Zayn froze and took a deep breath. No way it was Niall. No way. He was imagining things, he tried his hardest to convince himself. But then the overly annoying laugh rang through the house, shaking through Zayns body. He tensed and gripped his backpack, making his way through the house quickly, ignoring the calls of his name. He paused at the bottom of the steps, shooting a glare over his shoulder at Niall. Who looked like he was wishing the floor could swallow him. Zayn found himself wishing the same. 

 

~~~

 

Three months later found Niall and his mom moved in. Niall had the room across from Zayns, luckily they didnt need to share a bathroom. Much to Nialls dismay, the bullying only got worse now that they lived together. His only hope to avoid it was to get home before Zayn and lock the door to his room until their parents got back at six, Niall was safe if they were in the room. It had gotten to the point he had bruises up his side and on his legs. He refused to really acknowledge zayn, hoping that he would just go away, he didn't. Niall honestly had no idea what he did to Zayn to make him hate him that much. He couldn't figure it out. It was only him too, no one else in the school. 

 

"Maybe he likes you!!" Harry had exclaimed one night, after Niall had begged to come over. He came clean to Harry about it all, showed him the marks and told him everything. His friends knew him and zayn hadnt been getting along but they didn't know just how bad it was. Niall laughed. 

 

"Yeah...ok" he muttered, and the conversation was changed to games. Two weeks later, Niall had a boyfriend. He was gay, and open about it. And he had dated before, but they never lasted long. For some reason they always dumped him within two weeks after. They never would say why. Niall always assumed it was something he did, so he didn't date often. But this guy was different. He was sweet. His name was Mike, he was taller, a little more muscly, and to be honest he was dumb as a rock but Niall liked him. That's what really counted. 

 

Zayn, however, was oblivious to Nialls boyfriend situation for the first two weeks, until the day after their parents wedding. That Monday, their parents had left for a week to go on their honeymoon, Niall was dreading being alone with Zayn for a week but he figured he could stay with friends. 

 

Zayn walked into the house that Monday after school and nearly ran straight into Niall, who was up against this big burly guy, laughing. Zayn stilled and watched as the man's hand went down to the small of Nialls back, and Niall just slid up to his tip toes to kiss him. Zayn seen red. 

 

"I think its time for you to go" He spat out, narrowing his eyes. The guy opened his mouth to argue but Niall just shook his head and mumbled something too low for Zayn to hear. The guy sighed and bent, pressing his lips to Nialls once before he glared at zayn and walked out. As soon as the door shut he made his way quickly over and grabbed Nialls arm, tugging him close. Niall tried to tug his arm once but looked at Zayn and stilled, shifting his eyes to the ground. "What made you think you could bring him here?" Zayn demanded. Niall lifted his shoulders in a shrug. Zayn suddenly had Niall against the wall, pinning him. 

"Excuse me? Does it hurt you to speak to me? Look at me!" He shouted, Niall shifted his eyes back up, his whole head moving and his nose brushing zayns, bright eyes connecting with zayns dark ones. Within seconds zayn pressed his lips to Nialls, slamming his head back against the wall. Niall groaned, but he wasn't sure if it was in pain or because Zayn had him pinned, kissing him. He was sure it was the first one. Zayns hands slid down his side and gripped his hips, deepening the kiss. 

 

"You're not to bring anyone else over.." he spoke harshly, ripping his lips from Nialls and attacking his neck. Niall tipped his head and nodded it, caught between urging him to continue and fighting against him. Zayn tugged Nialls lower lip between his teeth and rolled his hips forward, grinding against Nialls semi. Niall whined and gripped Zayns shirt, urging him on. Zayn lifted Niall and turned, dropping him on the carpeted steps, Niall hissed in pain and started to get up immediately, he was barely to his feet before zayn gripped his hand and pushed him up the steps, turning him into zayns room almost immediately. Niall barely had a chance to look around before he was pushed down onto the bed. Zayn covered his body with his own sat up on him, thankful niall was wearing a button down shirt, he tugged it and the buttons flew off. Niall frowned and went to say something but stopped as zayn pulled off his own shirt and bent to kiss Niall. It was a rougher kiss, teach clashing and noses bumping, it did nothing but rile Zayn up more. 

 

Niall arched and rolled himself against zayn without even thinking, slowly losing himself in how good it felt. Zayn pulled back and pushed what was left of Nialls shirt, almost pausing at the faint bruise along Nialls ribs, one that he knew his boot caused, but he didn't. He was too busy trying to frantically move. Somehow he managed to get them both fully naked. Niall was quiet, but willing, lifting his hips to help zayn. Zayn, again, almost stopped for a minute to make sure Niall was ok and not too hurt, but he shut his eyes and seen Niall against that guy in his own living room, and he no longer cared. He reached for his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up he didn't waste time stretching Niall out. He planned on taking his time and going as far as he could with it, making Niall beg. But immediately Niall started whining and whimpering and rocking his hips and Zayns body reacted in a way that let him know he wasn't going to last long if Niall kept it up. He passed on the condom, assuming Niall was good and knowing he was. He moved in until he bottomed out. And Niall dug his fingers into Zayns upper arms. Zayn smirked down at him. 

 

"Who's making you feel like this?" He quizzed. Biting back a groan of his own as Niall whimpered out his name. He didnt waste time with slow movements, but jerky ones, frantic ones. He sat up a little bit and gripped Nialls hips, tugging him up and shifting the angle, groaning along with Niall as he found that spot. He watched down below him, thrilled with knowing it was him who was doing this to Niall. It was him eliciting this response. Niall soon gripped Zayns arms and fell over the edge, zayns name on his lips. Zayn followed soon after, uttering what sounded to Niall suspiciously like 'mine'. Zayn found a way to wreck Niall that was more satisfactory than tripping him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comment your thoughts!! 
> 
> I accept prompts!! Send them here or through my kik (nini.wheel33) preferably through my kik though!!!


End file.
